Currently there are hundreds of models of various device-types on the market, such as mobile phones, tablets, laptops, wearable computers, headsets, earpieces, in-car audio units, home audio systems, biometric devices, and the like. Many of these devices-types can be used to communicate with other device-types, for example a mobile phone can be used with a headset, a mobile phone can stream content to an in-car audio unit, a wearable computer can provide data to a biometric device, and the like. However, compatibility between these various device-types can be difficult to achieve and manage. For example, a mobile device model 1.0 made by manufacturer A may be compatible with headset model 2.0 made by manufacturer B. On the other hand, the same mobile device model 1.0 made by manufacturer A may not be compatible with headset model 3.0 made by manufacturer C. It can be difficult for various device manufacturers and users to become aware of compatibility issues between two particular devices. Furthermore, because of the number of device models and device-types released into the market each year, it can be difficult to remain up to date on compatibility issues between new models of devices and various device-types.